The Beginning of the End
by Olympus Stands
Summary: The gods have betrayed them. The biggest battle they have ever seen is about to start, and they don't know it. Their parents started this war, and they have to finish it. All rights to the original characters go to Rick Riordan. Continuation of the first story The Last Fight for Them, Maybe
1. The New Generation

**This is the second part of the trilogy that I am writing. I will be writing it a little different. Each chapter will be written in multiple points of view. I would like for you guys to let me know how you like it like this. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Anne**

It has been sixteen years since the war between the gods. The old hero of Camp Half-Blood became the king of the gods. He stopped letting people on Olympus except for a select few. People say it is because he is trying to rebuild, but nobody knows for sure.

Me and my brother, Percy, are both demigods, and children of demigods. Our mother is Annabeth Chase. She won't tell us who our father is, but she said that it is for our own good.

"Why can't you tell us mom. We want to know." I asked her.

"Your first day at Camp is tomorrow. Your father should claim you then."

"Shouldn't we know before hand so that we know what cabin to stay in?" Percy asked her.

"If is was the way it used to be, yes, but it has changed. Now the cabins are for which year you are. They are bigger, but it helps the campers that don't know who their godly parent is."

"Why did they change it? We know what the war did to the gods. We also know that an old camper is now King of the gods." I told her.

"I know, Anne. You will find out tomorrow who your father is. He has wanted to tell you, but I begged him not to."

"Why?"

"It would put both of you in danger if you knew. Your father has a lot of enemies. The gods are some of them. He was one of the ones who believed in the camper that became King."

"Fine. What time will we be at camp tomorrow?"

"I will take you in the morning. You will need to go to The Big House and see Conner. He will tell you where to go. The other first years should be there about the same time."

"Do all the first years show up at around the same time?" Percy asked.

"No. Most of them do, but some of them are still found by satyrs. Now you two need to get to sleep. We have to leave early. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." We both said to her. I knew that she was hiding something from us, but I hoped that we would find out what it is tomorrow.

 **Gabby**

It was my sixth year at Camp Jupiter. It has been my home all my life, but I have only been in training since I was eight. My father, Jason, has trained almost every camper here. My mom, Piper, travels between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. My father used to do that, but he needed to train people. He always said that a war was coming, and we needed to be ready. That is why he had be start my training at eight. Campers usually start when they are ten or twelve, but he started me early.

I had my father and mother's powers. I could make storms, fly, throw lightning, and charmspeak. I had a lot of fun messing with the other campers. Today my training was different. I was training with Reyna. I haven't ever trained with her, so I was confused.

"You need to know how to defeat an opponent that you aren't familiar with. You have more power than any other camper here." Reyna told me.

"I know how to read my opponents." I told her with a little bit of charmspeak.

"That doesn't work on me. I have known your parents for years, and I learned how to resist that power.

"Then lets get down to it." I charged at her. She sidestepped me and hit me with the hilt of her sword.

"Never be so eager to fight. It will affect how you fight. You will be more reckless. You will be more focused on attacking than on defending. You need to know how to do both."

She swung at me, but I deflected it. She stabbed, and I deflected that too. It was hard because she did it right after her first attack. She kept doing this. She didn't give me a chance to attack. All I could do is defend. That is when I figured out that she doesn't know that I can channel my powers into my sword. I made electricity travel through my sword and into hers. She dropped hers and tackled me to the ground.

"You dropped your guard. Just because you use power with your attacks, doesn't mean that they are defenseless." She got up and helped me up. "You had the upper hand, and you didn't know how to use it."

"I will get better." I told her.

"I know you will. You are one of the most trained campers here, but you still don't possess the skill needed to beat any of the trainers. That is all for today. Tomorrow you will be with Frank."

"Why are the Praetors training me? I thought just overlooked the training." I asked her.

"You more than anybody need more training. You need to ask your father about it. He will explain everything that you need to know."

She mounted her horse and rode away. I stayed in the training area for a little longer. I needed to practice for tomorrow. If Frank was half as good as Reyna, I was in trouble.

 **Taylor**

"You can do it honey, I know you can." My mom said.

"No I can't mom. It is to hard." I told her

"That is what your father said too. He didn't' know how to do it, but he figured it out. Your whole family has this gift."

"I know dad can do it, but I don't think it got passed down to me."

I was relieved when I heard a knock on the door. Gabby was coming over so that we can hang out for a while before our night training.

"I'll get it mom."

"I will be there in a second."

"Ok."

I answered the door, and Gabby didn't look that happy. Dad had told me that he was going to be training with her in a couple of days, and that she couldn't know about the power that he has.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I have to train with your dad tomorrow. Frist Reyna and now Frank. I don't know why my parents want me to train so much."

"I don't know either." I lied. I knew the reason, but I couldn't tell her that. My parents told me about what happened sixteen years ago, and that Gabby was apart of what was coming next. My parents and Gabby's went up to Olympus with Reyna a lot.

They said that something big was coming, and that a quest was said. They couldn't tell me what it said because I wasn't the one to lead it, but I was on it. They said that it was one of the kids from Camp Half-Blood. They said that they didn't' know who their godly parent was, but that they were powerful.

"How are you today Gabby?" MY mom asked her.

"I am good. I found out that I have to train with Frank tomorrow, but other than that I am good.

"It won't be that bad. A little advise though; he will take it easy on you in the beginning, but he will gradually get harder."

"Thanks for the advice. Are you ready, Taylor?"

"Yeah. Bye mom. I will be back before night training."

"Have fun you two. Don't go outside of the camp."

"We won't." I yelled back. "That she knows of." I whispered to Gabby. We both started laughing. We had six hours until night training. It was going to be fun.

 **Oliver**

"Why can't we travel dad?" I asked him.

"It is too dangerous. We have to stay hidden."

"I know that, but we should be able to travel a little bit. You and mom go up to Olympus every once in a while. That should draw some attention."

"It does, but by the time it is known, we are already on Olympus. It is for our own good that we are hidden. Until it is time for us to get into the fight, we have to stay here."

"Alaska is too cold though. Why do we have to be hidden in Alaska?"

"It is the only place that the gods can't reach us. There is only one who can, and that is the king of the gods."

"Travis, you and Oliver need to come and eat." My mom yelled from the other room.

"We'll be there in a minute Katie." Dad yelled back.

"Do you know when it will be time?" I asked him.

"I don't know for sure, but it will be soon."

I wanted to be able to go places. Even if it meant that I had to go into battle, I wanted to go. I knew that Mom and Dad were hiding something, but I didn't know what. I just knew that I was going to sneak out tonight. I had to see more than just Fairbanks. I wanted to see more.


	2. The First Day at Camp

**Percy**

Mom got me and Anne up at four in the morning. Neither of us liked it, but we knew that it would be a long drive to Camp.

"How much further until we get there?" I asked my mom.

"About ten minutes, Percy. You guys will love it here."

"How many cabins are there? I know that most people are only here for four years, but aren't there more cabins?"

"There are about ten cabins. I went to camp for fifteen years, but I was there the longest."

"I am guessing that the higher the cabin is, the less people are in it."

"After the fourth cabin, yes. Now did you guys get everything?"

"Yes." Me and Anne answered together.

"Good." Mom pulled over to the side of the road. "The entrance to the Camp is on the other side of that hill. Make sure that you go to the Big House first. You need to see Connor."

"We know mom." I told her.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too." Me and Anne said together.

"No go and have fun. I will see you two at the end of the summer."

We got out of the car, and she drove away. We both looked up the hill. "Are you ready, Anne?" I asked my sister.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. This is going to be fun."

We started walking up the hill. When we got to the top, we could see the whole valley of the Camp. It was amazing. The fields, the cabins, the lake, everything. I was too focused on the Camp that I didn't notice a golden blanket out of the corner of my eye for two minutes. I knew that it was the Golden Fleece after I actually looked at it.

"Lets go talk to Connor." Anne said to me.

"Yeah, lets go."

We started to walk down the hill towards the Big House. I knew that it was going to be different, but I also knew that it was going to be amazing. I have wanted to come since my mom had told me about the camp four years ago when me and my sister were ten.

When we got closer to the Big House, we could hear two people arguing. We didn't want to eavesdrop on them, but we knew that we couldn't resist.

"I know that it is coming Pollux. We need to prepare them for when it comes."

"I know that too, Connor, but we should have started years ago. It is coming sooner than we thought."

"That is why we are going to need to train them hard this summer. They will need it, they all will need it."

"Better later than never I guess."

We heard them open a door, so we had to run around to the front of the Big House. They were coming out the front door as we were walking up the steps.

"There you two are. Annabeth said that she was bringing you guys today." Connor said. I knew that it was him because of pictures that mom had from her time at camp.

"Here we are." I told him.

"Good. Let me show you around. It is easy to get lost in the Camp."

He walked by us and we followed. He showed us the cabins, the training area, the climbing wall, and the battle arena.

"Do you two know who your father is yet?" Connor asked us.

"No." We both answered. "Mom said that he should claim us tonight."

"He should. For the past sixteen years, all new campers have been getting claimed."

"Who is your godly parent?" I asked him.

"Hermes." He said with hurt in his voice. I knew that Hermes was one of the gods that turned against the others. "Since I have showed you guys everything, I will let you get set up in your cabin. Lunch is at noon, and supper is at six. You can look around, talk to campers, or go to the armory and get your weapons. I will se you guys at six."

Connor walked back towards the Big House. "What do you want to do?" Anne asked me.

"Lets go get settled into our cabin and look around some more until supper tonight."

She nodded and we started to head back to our cabin.

 **Anne**

We didn't see much when we were looking around. We knew that the Camp would be more interesting when training starts. We heard the supper bell ring when we were down at the training field.

"We should get there fast." I said to Percy.

"Yeah. I bet I can beat you there."

"Not a chance."

We both took off running towards where we were supposed to eat. When we got there, people were already sitting at tables. Mom told us that we would be able to sit anywhere, but we didn't know where to sit.

"Tune your ears to my voice." Connor yelled over all the talking that we happening. "We have a guest from Camp Jupiter here to welcome all the new campers." A woman stood up next to Connor. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen her. "This is Piper. She has been going between the two Camps for a few years now."

"Thank you Connor." Piper said to him. "It is a pleasure to be here with you all. I know that fro most of you; this is your first year. I wish all of you good luck during this summer."

She sat back down and Connor started talking again. "The training will start tomorrow, but tonight will be a fun night. We have a whole buffet for you to choose from. Enjoy the," he stopped talking and was staring right at me and Percy. We didn't know why until all the campers were staring at us.

I finally noticed a glow coming from above our heads. I looked up and saw what they saw. It was a sea green trident that was surrounded by black flames. I knew right then who me and Percy's father was. It was the king of the gods, Perseus. I couldn't believe it. That is why mom was protecting us. This just put a target on our backs for the gods that betrayed us.

"All hale Anne and Percy Jackson. Children of the great Perseus." Everybody around us bowed to us. I knew that there weren't any other children to the king of the gods. This means that he knew our mom when she was a camper.

"This causes for a greater celebration." Just when he said that, symbols appeared above every new camper's head. "Let the feast begin!" He yelled out to every camper.

Piper smiled at me. I had a feeling that her and Connor knew who our godly parent was. They were the same age as my mom, so that would mean that they knew our father also. How many other people knew who he was before us?


	3. Trip Out of Camp

**Gabby**

"Run faster. We need to get out of here." Taylor yelled back to me. I don't know what we had gotten ourselves into, but it was bad. We were exploring an abandoned building a couple miles outside of Camp Jupiter.

We didn't know what was in there, but we soon found out. When we first saw it, a blue light flashed from it. When the light faded, we were surrounded by snow. It was colder, and it didn't feel the same. It felt like we weren't supposed to be here.

We heard something behind us, and we ran to a house that was a little ways in front of us. The house was bigger than we thought. It looked like a small shack from where we were, but it turned out to be bigger than the Senate house back at Camp.

We got to the top floor and looked out a window. There was a sign that said _Welcome to Fairbanks_. "That can't be. Fairbanks in in Alaska." Taylor told me.

"I know it is, but that thing must have teleported us here." We heard it at the bottom of the stairs, and it sounded angry.

"We need to get out of here." I told her.

"The only way out is the front door, or the window."

"I choose the window."

I broke the window with the dagger that my mom had given me. She said that it isn't for battle, but that it is useful. It is useful for breaking windows that's for sure. We crawled out onto the ledge. We moved out of the way of the window, and we could hear it at the top of the stairs.

"We have to jump." Taylor whispered to me.

"That is a three story drop, we wouldn't be able to run after we hit the ground."

"It's either that or face the monster."

I thought about it for a minute, and nodded. Just when we were about to jump, the monster reached it's hand out the window and grabbed Taylor. She screamed like I have never heard before. I was about to jump back through the window when an arrow was shot passed my head.

"Move out of the way." He yelled up at me.

I ducked and another arrow was shot through the window. The man jumped and grabbed onto the bottom of a window on the second floor. He grabbed loose bricks and kept climbing.

I moved out of the way and let him into the window. I heard a loud thud and the man yell something. I couldn't tell what he yelled, but it didn't sound good. The next thing I knew there was a crash and then a bright blue light.

 **Oliver**

I told dad that I was going over to my friend Jimmy's to practice fighting. Jimmy is obsessed with archery and fighting, so I have been training him. I told him that I am in Martial Arts, and he doesn't know the truth. When I was on my way out of town, I heard a loud scream coming from an abandoned building.

I saw a girl outside the window, and another girl get dragged into the building. I could see the glowing yellow eyes of the monster that was in the building. I pulled out my bow and knocked an arrow. I shot it and barely missed the girl outside the window.

"Move out of the way." I yelled up at her.

She ducked and I shot another arrow. I ran to the building and dropped my bow. I climbed to the floor they were on, and I drew my sword as soon as I got inside. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was the Minotaur. I didn't know how it was in Alaska, but it was. It saw me, and it threw a limp body at the wall to it's right.

"Come and get me." I yelled at it. It got down and acted like it was about to run at me, but it didn't. It jumped straight up and through the ceiling. I heard it walking around up there, and then I could see a bright blue flash coming from the hole it made.

I ran to the girl that the Minotaur threw against the wall. I wanted to chase after it, but I had to help the girl. I checked to see if she had a pulse, and I found a weak one. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I almost stabbed the person until I realized who it was. It was the other girl that was outside the window.

"I need you to cover me while I carry her. I don't know if there will be any more monsters. She is unconscious, so we have to get her somewhere safe." I told the girl.

"How am I supposed to cover you?" She asked me.

"I will carry her down stairs and around the building, and you will grab my bow." She nodded and I picked the girl up. My house was right on the outskirts of town. I hopped that nobody saw my carrying a random girl down the road.

It took us only five minutes to get to my house. I opened the door and yelled, "I need help."

My parents came running into the living room with very worried looks on their faces. They both looked at each other with a look that said, _This is bad. Very, vary bad_. Dad went to get medical supplies and mom bent down to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" Dad asked when he got back into the room.

"The Minotaur." I said back to him.

"We need to hurry then. Move out of the way so me and your mother can help her."

I stepped back and saw the girl a couple feet away from me with tears in her eyes. This is the first time I actually noticed what she looked like. She was dark skinned like she was Native American, but she had blonde hair and electric blue eyes. I didn't know that Native Americans could have blonde hair and blue eyes, but then I remembered that she could see the Minotaur.

"Come on." I told her. "She is safe with them."

She nodded and we walked into the kitchen. She sat down as soon as we got into the kitchen.

"Thank you." She told me.

"You don't have to thank me. It was the right thing to do."

"What is your name?" She asked me.

"I'm Oliver. My parents are Travis and Katie."

"I'm Gabby. The other girl is Taylor. How did you learn how to move like that?"

I didn't know what to tell her. I'm not supposed to tell anybody about who I am, but I couldn't lie to her.

"I have been training all my life. My parents are both demigods." She didn't look that surprised when I told her that.

"That makes sense. My parents are demigods also. Their names are Jason and Piper. Who are your godly grandparents?"

"My dad is a son of Hermes, and my mom is a daughter of Demeter. Yours?"

"My dad's dad is Jupiter, and my mom's mom is Aphrodite."

"It looks like all our grandparents turned against the gods."

"Yeah."

Just then my mom and dad walked into the kitchen. Gabby stood up and dad said, "She will be fine. She just needs to rest."

"Thank you." She started tearing up.

"Now I need to call Piper." Dad said.

"Who?" Gabby asked him.

"Your mother. I need to tell her to bring the others."

"What do you mean 'the others'?" I asked him.

"It is time son. The time you have been waiting for. We all need to go up to Olympus."

"I thought that nobody was allowed to go to Olympus?" Gabby asked him

"Only on special occasions are people allowed to. And this is one of those occasions. Get ready to go. We will make sure that Taylor can travel there." They turned around and started walking away. They started talking to each other, but I only heard, "We need to call everybody and let them know."

"What is happening, Oliver?" Gabby asked me.

"War is happening. We need to get ready. Your parents will be waiting there."

She looked confused, but she nodded. I didn't know what exactly had happened, but I am starting to regret wishing for war.


	4. Olympus

**Gabby**

When we got to Olympus, I was amazed. There were rumors that it was full of destruction, and lifelessness, but it wasn't anything like that. It was beautiful and full of life. There were so many nature spirits and minor gods around that it looked like nothing bad ever happened here.

"We need to get to the palace. Apollo can help her get better." Travis told us.

"How many gods will be here?" I asked him.

"There will be eight gods. They will all have to be here since the quest has started."

"What do you mean quest?"

"I can't explain it. You will have to ask your father. He will be able to tell you what this is all about."

We entered the Throne Room, and it was even more beautiful than outside. There was gold lining everything. I was too focused on the room that I didn't see somebody walking up to us.

"What happened to her?" The man asked.

"She had an encounter with the Minotaur, Apollo. I don't know how it was in Alaska, but it was."

"Percy will explain why. We just figured out a couple of days ago what the other gods were doing." He finally looked at me and Oliver. It looked like he had sadness in his eyes. "Take them to Lilly. She will show them where to go. You need to go find Annabeth. She got here not that long ago."

Travis nodded and Apollo walked away. He turned to us and said, "Follow me."

He took us into a room that looked like a battleground. There was a person fighting what looked like an army of undead soldiers. We stood there for a minute until all of them were piled of bones.

"I thought I told you to fight me with everything." She yelled at the piles of bones before she noticed us.

"I thought I would find you here Lilly." Travis said to the woman.

"I've spent a lot of my time here since I was made a god."

"I know, but we need your help." Lilly ran over to us in almost a second.

"What do you need?"

"I need to go find Annabeth. Apollo said that you could show them where to go. The ones from Camp Half-Blood will be here soon."

"I can do that. I think she was talking to Percy in his room. You should find her there."

"Thank you, Lilly." He turned to us and said, "You will find out everything tonight." He left the room after that.

She turned towards us, and looked right at me. I didn't know why, but I felt Like I knew her.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I am Lilly, the goddess of war." Said. She smiled like she didn't get to say that often.

"What happened to Ares?" Oliver asked her.

"He betrayed the gods years ago. Him and others. Percy made me a god about ten years ago. That is how you know me, Gabby. I held you when you were just a child. Like I did Taylor and Oliver."

"How is that possible?" I asked her.

"I was on the quest with your parents. It was the biggest quest ever. Fifteen people were on that quest. It was the second quest that had over three people, and none of them died. But we need to get going. The others will be here soon."

"Who are the others?"

"Your parents, Taylors parents, and the two campers from Camp Half-Blood."

Just then, there was a big boom outside.

"They are right on time. Your mother knew that she had to be a Camp Half-Blood. She knew that something big was going to happen. Now we need to go and meet your new allies. You will need them."

 **Anne**

The celebration after we got claimed was unlike anything I had ever seen. Me and Percy talked to everybody. Campers that have been here for most of their lives even talked to us. It seemed like they wanted to be on our good side.

Just when I thought nobody else was going to talk to me, I felt a hand on our shoulder. I turned around and saw Connor and Piper.

"We need to talk to you and your brother." Connor told me.

"Why?"

"It is about your father, and what is coming next."

"What do you mean it is about our father? We don't know him."

"I know that, but we do. You and your brother are apart of what is coming next. We need to take you two to Olympus."

"I thought that nobody was allowed on Olympus."

"There are only three portals there. One here in Camp, one in Camp Jupiter, and one in Alaska. Your father had to close Olympus so that the other gods couldn't get back there. He made a few portals for us to use to reach him."

"The bottom line is that we need to go now." Piper told me. "A war is coming, and you two are vital to our success in this war."

"Ok. When do we leave?"

"As soon as we find your brother. Do you know where he is?" Connor asked me.

"He was talking with the kids from the second year cabin."

They took off running over to where he was. When we got there, it was chaos. He was on the ground covered in blood.

"That is what you get. Your father had no right to take my fathers place on Olympus."

I didn't know who this kid was but I knew who his father was. It was Zeus. His arms started to have lightning running across the surface. His eyes started glowing blue. I ran out and pulled my brother out of the way.

"You want some too, girl?" He said to me.

"No, but I am guessing that you want some." I knew that my father was a son of Poseidon, so I figured that I would have some power over water, and I was right.

I created a storm around me. I didn't know how I did it, but I did. I blasted water at the kid, and he flew back a hundred yards. His friends ran to help him, and I killed the storm. I turned around and saw amazement on everybody's faces.

"We need to get to Olympus now." Piper said.

"I agree." Connor told her. "We need to get to the Big House." He told me and Percy.

We all took off on a run towards the Big House. We ran inside and into the basement.

"Everybody needs to concentrate on Olympus. Just the thought of it."

I closed my eyes and started to think about Olympus. Before I knew it, I could see a bright blue light through my eyelids. When the light died down, Connor said, "You can open your eyes."

When I opened my eyes, I saw the most beautiful thing ever. The buildings looked like Athena herself made them. There were so many people around that it looked like New York.

Just then a bell rang. I didn't know what it was for, but non of the people around us looked effected by it.

"What is that bell for?" I asked Connor.

"It is signaling the meeting of the gods. Only the people that are suppose to be in the meeting can here it. We should get going to the meeting hall.


	5. Vision

**This chapter will only have one point of view. I would like some feedback as to if you want a few more chapters like this. It would help.**

 **Taylor**

It felt like a dream. I was walking outside, but I didn't know where I was. It would have been pitch black if it weren't for the eerie red glow that surrounded me. I heard screaming all around me, and it made the place more and more creepy.

When I came into more light, I found something that confused me. There was a smashed car in front of me. It looked like an Italian car, but I might be wrong. There was a black river not that far away from the car, and I heard voices coming from the river.

I had the sensation that somebody was watching me, but I didn't know where it was coming from. I sat down behind the car to try and figure out where I was, but it hurt when I sat down. I felt the ground, and it was made of broken glass.

I heard something walking from the way I came from, and it sounded big. I looked behind me and saw the shadow of something that was twice my size, and it had an animal walking next to it. I took off on a run towards the opposite direction.

I got to the edge of a cliff and almost fell over. I turned around and the figure was moving towards me faster. I decided that I would rather die of a fall that be killed by something. I jumped, but I only fell for a few feet.

"Don't worry. I got you." The figure said to me.

I wanted to scream, but I didn't. I felt like he didn't want to hurt me. He lifted me up onto the ground, and I almost smiled. He was wearing a torn janitors uniform that said Bob.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I am Iapetus." He told me.

I really wanted to run now. He was a titan. One of the enemies of the gods. He must have saw the fear in my eyes because he said, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I have helped demigods before."

I didn't believe him, so I asked him, "Who did you help?"

"It was many years ago. Before the gods split. There was a demigod named Percy, and another named Annabeth. They were on a quest to stop the giants from rising Gaia."

Was this the same titan that my parents told me about? They said that two only friends of theirs got help from a titan, but they were in Tartarus. This couldn't' be Tartarus. Could it?

"Where are we at?" I asked Iapetus.

"We are in Tartarus. Me and Damasen have been trying to survive for years. We helped those tow demigods escape, and we have been fighting titans and giants ever since."

"How do I get out of here?" I asked him.

"You aren't really here. If you were here, then there would be other titans here. They are scattered throughout Tartarus. Someone is letting you see inside here. I don't know why, but they are."

Just then there was a very loud bell. "What is that noise?" I asked him.

"I don't hear it. That must mean that it is time for you to go."

He started to fade away. After he was completely gone, I saw a ceiling of gold. I didn't know where I was, but I knew that it was safe.

"It is good that you are awake." I heard somebody say.

I rolled over and saw a man sitting next to me. "Who are you?" I asked him. He had blue eyes, and he had blond hair. He had a bow slung over his shoulder, and he looked very familiar.

"I am Apollo. The other gods call us to a meeting. We should get going. There are very bad things happening." He helped me out of the bed that I was in, and he led me to the meeting hall.


	6. The Meeting

**Anne**

The meeting hall is the biggest room I have ever seen. The ceiling was so high; a fire truck ladder wouldn't reach it. When I saw what was in front of me, I knew why the ceiling was so high. The gods were all ten feet tall. I saw some people coming in from the right side of the meeting hall, and one of them grew to the size of a god. The ones with her, came over to us.

The girl that was coming towards us ran right up to Piper. "I'm sorry mom." She told her.

"It is ok Gabby. It will all be ok." Piper told her.

The boy walked right up to Connor. "Have you seen my father yet?" The boy asked Connor.

"I haven't. He will be here soon though."

Just then, two big doors opened in the back of the meeting room behind the head throne. Four people came out, and my mom was one of them. Her and another man walked to us, and the other two men grew to the size of gods and took their throne.

There were eight gods all together. I knew that five of them were Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Poseidon, and Athena. One of the last three was a woman, and the other two were men. I didn't know which one was my father, but I had a hunch.

One of the men sat down in the center throne, and the other right next to him. The one that sat down next to him had on all black. His pants, shirt, aviator jacket, even his sward was black. The one who sat in the center throne looked like the exact opposite. He had an orange T-Shirt on, and a pair of blue jeans.

My mom finally got to us. "What are you doing here mom?" I asked her.

"Something big is happening. You two are apart of it. I love you both." She told us as she hugged us.

"What is happening?" Percy asked her.

"You are about to find out."

"The meeting of the gods will now come together." The man in the center throne said. I just noticed that there were eight gods, but nine thrones. There can only be as many thrones as there gods, unless he will be making somebody a god.

"We have been preparing for a war for years. Zeus tried to force his hand over Order's sixteen years ago. Five gods opposed him and the others. They fought them out of Olympus. Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Hades, and Poseidon risked their lives for mine, and I am eternally grateful."

Everybody knew that he was the camper that became king of the gods. I knew that he was my father. He spoke with passion. He didn't like how we got to this point, but he accepted it.

"They allowed me to make two people gods fourteen years ago. Nico and Lilly were the two to volunteer. Others like Jason, and Connor wanted to, but they were needed to train campers. I have spoke to the gods, and they agreed to let me make one more a god. Not only a god, but the queen of the gods. Annabeth Chase step forward."

Mom looked at us and smiled. "I have always loved your father. We wanted to do this earlier, but we needed a demigod kid, and we were happy to get two. I love you both." She told us before she walked up to our father.

"Do you accept the gift of godhood granted to you by us?" He asked her.

"I do." Mom told him.

She was zapped by each god at the same time. When the light died down, she was as tall as they were. She sat down next to our father and looked happy to be with him again.

"Now on to other business. Two years ago, a quest was said. It was the darkest quest that I have ever heard, and the most unusual. It is the first quest to ever directly state who was to lead it. The last big quest was the one I led. It didn't directly state my name."

I knew that one of the kids in the room was going to lead the quest. That was the only reason we were here. The others would be on the quest with them. I was hopping that it was the boy besides my brother. He looked like he was a god leader.

"For this quest, I have a gift for the leader. Order gave me some of his power sixteen years ago. He told me that I could keep the power until this quest. I am to give this power to the leader of the quest, and she will lead the other four to victory over Zeus and the other gods."

I was trying to figure out who it would be. The other two girls looked like they have been training for years. I knew that one of them would be the one to lead the quest.

"Anne Chase. Please step forward." I heard my father say.

I didn't know what to think. I couldn't be the one to lead the quest. I am new to this. There is no way I could be the one to lead perhaps the most important quest ever. I knew that I had to accept this. There was no way of getting around it, but I wish there was. I stepped forward and knelt in front of all the gods.

"By the power given to me by the gods, Order, and Ra, I bestow upon you the power of Order; the most powerful god to ever live. You will have his powers, my powers, and your mother's powers."

He stood up and blasted me with a pure white light. I felt power going through me. So much power. When he stopped, I stood up. I wanted to fall forward and pass out, but I couldn't. If I was going to lead these people in a quest, I needed them to think I was strong.

 _You really are your father's daughter._ I heard in my head. I looked at my father, and he was smiling. He sat back down on his throne, and I went back to stand with the rest of the group.

"There is only one thing left to do in this meeting. The only ones to hear this prophecy are the gods, except for new gods." He said while looking at my mom. "Apollo will say the prophecy."

Apollo stood up and his eyes started to glow green. Green smoke started to form around him. I knew that it wasn't usual for the god of prophecies to speak them, but it wasn't impossible. When he spoke, it sounded like he was far away. I didn't want to listen, but I had to.

 _"_ _The children of the winners, shall face the beginners. The battlefield will flood, with the winner's golden blood. The rivers of death will flow, and Anne will strike the final blow."_

Apollo collapsed after he finished the prophecy. I didn't think that a god would ever be afraid, but his face was full of fear. He realized that he was showing fear, so he turned away from the rest of us.

"This is the first time a prophecy has ever mentioned anybody by name. We don't know if it is a good sign, or a bad sign. The Fates are the only ones who know, and they haven't appeared in many years. This meeting in now adjourned. You are all welcome to stay on Olympus for the night."


	7. Night on Olympus

**Percy**

I couldn't get the meeting out of my mind. My sister was going to be leading a quest that could get us all killed. I trusted that she would lead us to victory, but I don't trust the others that will be on the quest with us.

All five of us were in a room. We were told that we would have to get to know each other before we set out on the quest. Anne was talking to the other two girls. The other guy, Oliver, was in the corner messing with his bow. I was about to go over to him when the doors opened.

A woman was standing in the doorway. She looked familiar, but I didn't know from where. She looked right at me and said, "You are summoned." I looked at Anne, and then I walked out the door.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked her.

"Your father wanted to talk to you." She said. I stopped walking and she turned around.

"Why does he want to talk to me?"

"I don't know. He just sent me to get you." She turned around and started walking. I followed her. I didn't know why he wanted to talk to me. I wasn't the leader of the quest. He didn't think I was important enough to lead.

We walked into the throne room and to the doors in the back. We went through them, and my father was standing at a window. The lady walked out of the room and shut the doors.

"I know you must have a lot of questions." He told me.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him.

"You are just like me. I've felt the way you have before. My second quest wasn't even suppose to be mine. I was selfish and wanted to get out of the camp."

"Why are you telling me this? Wouldn't you want to talk to the leader of the quest?"

"I will talk to your sister, but I wanted to talk to you first."

"Why?"

"Because you are just like me. You will do anything for family, even if it ment letting somebody die. Everybody on this quest is your family. They will put their necks out for you, and you wouldn't do the same for them. You don't trust them, but they trust you. I just wanted to tell you that there will come a time that you will need them."

"I hope that time never comes." I told him before walking out of the room.

I needed to get some air, so I went outside. I didn't want to go see my sister. She always got the better things. I will show all the gods that I am as worthy as her. They will all know it.

 **Anne**

I knew that something was wrong when Percy didn't come back. I was about to go out and look for him when the doors opened. The same woman pointed at me and told me to follow her. I didn't know where we were going until we got into the throne room. She took me to the doors behind the thrones, and opened them for me. She shut them after I was in the room.

The room was so bright, but I felt darkness all the way around me. It felt like there were bad memories in this room. I could feel the agony that has been felt in this room.

"Its unsettling, isn't it?" I heard someone say. I turned to my right, and my father was standing next to a bookcase.

"It is a little unsettling." I told him.

"It is a hard thing to get used to. Finding out your father is one of the most powerful gods ever."

"I wasn't expecting it, but I've accepted it."

"That is good. I know that it was a big thing to throw at you. The power that I gave you. I told you that you are your father's daughter. Do you know why?"

"No."

"I became the Assassin of Olympus many years ago. Some of the gods gave me a portion of their power so that I could be successful. Then Order gave me his power, and then Ra. It was the only way I would have been able to complete the quest."

"But I only got one god's power. How is that like you."

"It isn't about the power that you got, it is about what you did. When you are blasted by a god's power, you are knocked unconscious. I wasn't, and neither were you."

"But you went through a lot before that. You were strong."

"Yes, but you haven't been through all that I have. You are stronger than I was when I first got into this life. I know that this is a lot for you to process right now."

"It is a little much."

"But I need to burden you with one more thing. Your brother feels that he isn't worthy, and that you have it better than him. I need you to keep an eye on him during this quest. I don't want him to get himself hurt."

"I can do that."

"Good. There is one more thing. I want to give you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. "This is a very powerful weapon. It is yours now. I trust that you will use it well."

"How is a pen a powerful weapon?"

"Click the tab. You will see."

I clicked the tab and the pen grew into a sword. It felt like it was made for my hand. It had a faint glow to it.

"This was the weapon that I have used ever since I first came to camp. It has saved my life many times. To win this war, you will need a reliable weapon. Before I had it, Chiron had it, and before him it belonged to Hercules. It has a history, and I trust that you will use it well."

"I will use it just as you would."

"I don't want you to. You use it as you would see fit. That is the only way it will be your weapon. Even though it is in your possession, it isn't your weapon until you use it as you would."

"I understand."

"Good. Now, is there anything you want to know?"

"How am I suppose to lead this quest when I don't even know how to fight?"

"You all will stay here for a couple weeks and train. It won't be long, but it will help. You will all learn how to work together. There is just one thing you should know."

"What is that?"

"Apollo said that there will only be four people on this quest. One person will betray the rest."

"How can that be? None of us have any history with the other gods."

"I know. That is why I want you to keep an eye on your brother. The way he feels right now, he is unpredictable."

"He wouldn't do anything that would go against us."

"I used to think that before I caught your mom with somebody else."

"What?"

"She was under a spell, but I didn't find that out until a couple of years after that. I almost destroyed the came when I first saw her. When you feel betrayed, you do unpredictable things."

"I will keep an eye on him, but what if it isn't him. Who else could it be?"

"I don't know. The way things are going, the main suspect is Percy."

"What do I do if it is him?"

"There is two choices."

"Which are?"

"You capture him and bring him to Olympus. He will be held here until he dies."

"And the other?"

"You will need to kill him."


End file.
